


Pride

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain, Suffering, the usual cmon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: -No little one, you were more than enough. More than anyone could have known.-





	Pride

_I’ve been settling **scores**  
I’ve been **fighting** so long_

Soundwave felt it, softly at first, in the corner of his sparkchamber.

Like the whirling crystalline force in his chest was… shattering.

He pushed at the bonds linked to him- and that’s when he felt the weak push; the hesitant nudge from Ravage.

_-I am dying.-_ was whispered over the bond.

Soundwave’s visor flickered.

_-I am dying… but He is safe now. He is saved now.-_

_-Ravage, status.-_

_-I am… in pieces, Soundwave. They can’t…-_

_-Report to Ratchet, immediately!-_ screamed Soundwave’s spark.

_-There’s nothing he can do.-_

Soundwave’s servos tightened on the edge of the console. His optics felt hot and cold simultaneously, his vision watery. His spark clenched, and the bond wavered for a moment. A Gordian knot of ice seemed to form on his spark, and he shook his helm in disagreement; he refused, Death cannot have his own.

Anything but that.

_-Soundwave.-_

_-Yes, little one?-_

_-I am scared. Please don’t leave me all alone. I’m scared to… **die**.-_

Soundwave’s hands moved to his chestplate and he shuttered his optics.

_-I will be here. I will always be here, Ravage. Even ten million miles from your side, I will be here.-_

_-I’m… sorry… I wasn’t enough.-_

Soundwave felt the whisper soft whimper slide from his voalizer and closed his optic shutters tighter against the beading coolant tears.

_-No little one, you were more than enough. More than anyone could have known.-_

The bond flickered, pulsed.

_-I am so proud of you Ravage. You have done so well… Rest, little one. Rest now.-_

_-I am… tired…-_ whispered over the bond. Soundwave shuddered, his optics opening as the cold touch of death traced his spark’s corona as a final reminder of the end of all things.

_-Soundwave… I am tired….-_

_-I know.-_

_-I… I will rest. For a while. Do you… still love me, carrier?-_

_-I love you very much. Rest well, go gently into the night.-_

The bond’s flickering reached a fever pitch, like the last neural pulse of a brain or processor…

And then the pain. The world shattering pain as a piece of Soundwave’s spark died on the medibay table. It doubled him over, it hit him like a gunshot wound and sent tremors like seismic waves through his frame.

A single loud sob escaped him, staticked and sharp. 

And then… nothing.

Soundwave stood silent, the realization running cold through him; thick and oily and sour and he leaned forward to clutch the console for support. Coolant dripped from under his visor in heavy teardrops, and his mourning was silent.

And so passed Ravage- far from home, in the midst of a new kind of warfare.

Soundwave wept silently, with only stars and command prompt screens as his witnesses.


End file.
